Since commercial deployment of 4G communication systems, to meet the ever increasing demand for wireless data traffic, efforts have been made to develop improved 5G or pre-5G communication systems. As such, 5G or pre-5G communication systems are also called “beyond 4G network” or “post LTE system”. To achieve higher data rates, 5G communication systems consider utilization of the mmWave band (e.g. 60 GHz band). To decrease path loss and increase the transmission distance in the mmWave band, various technologies including beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (massive MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antennas, analog beamforming, and large scale antennas are considered for 5G communication systems. To improve system networks in 5G communication systems, technology development is under way regarding evolved small cells, advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (cloud RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving networks, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception interference cancellation, and the like. In addition, advanced coding and modulation (ACM) schemes such as hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are also under development for 5G communication systems.
Meanwhile, the Internet is evolving from a human centered network where humans create and consume information into the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed elements or things process and exchange information. There has also emerged the Internet of Everything (IoE) technology that combines IoT technology with big data processing technology through connection with cloud servers. To realize IoT services, base technologies such as sensing, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interfacing and security are needed, and technologies interconnecting things such as sensor networks, Machine-to-Machine (M2M) or Machine Type Communication (MTC) are under development. In IoT environments, it is possible to provide intelligent Internet technology services, which collect and analyze data created by interconnected things to add new values to human life. Through convergence and combination between existing information technologies and various field technologies, IoT technology may be applied to various areas such as smart homes, smart buildings, smart cities, smart or connected cars, smart grids, health-care, smart consumer electronics, and advanced medical services.
Accordingly, various attempts are being made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, sensor networks and machine-to-machine or machine type communication are being realized by use of 5G communication technologies including beamforming, MIMO and array antennas. Application of cloud RANs to big data processing described above may be an instance of convergence of 5G communication technology and IoT technology.
In general, mobile communication systems have been developed to provide communication services while guaranteeing user mobility. Thanks to rapid technological advancement, mobile communication systems are capable of providing not only voice communication services but also high-speed data communication services. The local area communication technology has also been developed so rapidly that one user may have a variety of short-range communication devices as well as a mobile communication terminal.
Advanced communication technology enables communication between things as well as between users, which is represented by the term “machine type communication (MTC)”. MTC devices are expected to have poor reception sensitivity owing to various factors such as single antenna, low cost receiver, installation in a poor channel environment.